Chuck and Sarah vs a Surprise Honeymoon
by HayBales2011
Summary: Last summer, I went to Disneyworld, and I thought to myself, 'what if Chuck and Sarah came here' This is what ensued. This was written before the premiere, so they still have all their money. I love fluff, don't you?
1. Chapter 1

Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, newlyweds, had decided that they would not take a honeymoon, in order to save money. However, thanks to the generosity of one certain Hartley Winterbottom/Alexei Volkoff and another certain Jack Burton, they ended up with more money after the wedding than they expected to have, so Chuck decided to surprise his new bride with a trip, to a place he was fairly certain she had never been before, a place to bring out her inner child. It wouldn't be cheap, but with them now the proprietors of the Buy More and Carmichael Industries, they could afford it. The hardest part would be keeping it a secret from Sarah.

Sarah was blissfully unaware of what was coming her way. Chuck had been super secretive about it all, and even his super-spy wife had no idea. It was finally a week before the big trip, and Chuck started gathering stuff to pack. Sarah noticed that some of her stuff was missing from her closet, but she didn't say anything. She didn't wear shorts and t-shirts much anyway. The night before they left, Sarah went to bed the same as any other night. Once she was fast asleep, Chuck got up and got the luggage from his secret hiding place and placed it by the door. He caught a few hours of sleep, and then, at 6:00 am, he woke up Sarah.

"What the heck are you doing, Chuck? It's six in the morning on a Saturday!" Sarah asked.

"Well, we have a flight to catch." Chuck answered.

"What?" Sarah asked, sitting up, "do we have a mission?"

"No. You'll see when we get there. Come on and get ready. I already packed up your stuff."

"So that where all my t-shirts and shorts went! Where are we going?"

"That just happens to be a secret." Chuck responded. Sarah responded with a raised eyebrow. She went along with it and got ready, dressing in comfortable clothes for the flight. They drove to LAX and Chuck got the boarding passes while Sarah ordered breakfast for both of them in one of the fast food places in the airport. When she saw Chuck walking up with the tickets, she waved at him. He sat down at the table and she grabbed for her ticket.

"Nuh-uh," Chuck told Sarah while putting his hand over the ticket so Sarah couldn't see it, "These tickets have the destination on them. I want it to be a surprise until the end. I wanna see your face when we get there. It's gonna be awesome. Oh, and on that note, I'm gonna need you to wear this…" He added, pulling out a blindfold from his carry-on.

"Um…no, not happening. Sorry." Sarah replied.

"Alright, alright, but just to let you know: I'm not letting you know where we're going till we get there."

"Just as long as you don't make me wear that stupid blindfold." Sarah responded.

"Flight 1523; destination…. now boarding." The loudspeaker bellowed. When the destination was called, Chuck reached across the table and covered Sarah's ears so that she couldn't hear.

"I take it that's our flight…" Sarah said.

"Yep. We better get going." Chuck replied. He got up and led his wife to the gate. They went through security and got on the airplane. When they announced the destination again, Chuck covered Sarah's ears. However, she couldn't help but notice that most of the passengers on the plane were under the age of 10. A child sitting in the row next to them was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt.

"So, are you excited?" The child's mother asked him, "We're on our way to Disney World!" She exclaimed. Sarah turned to her husband and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Really, Chuck? You're taking me to Disney World? You do realize we could go to Disneyland…it's a lot closer."

"Yeah, but we can do that anytime. Besides, this way we can totally get away."

"And you chose Disney World of all places?"

"Well, that's the one place in the world I'm pretty sure that you've never been, but I have. You've shown me plenty of new experiences, so I wanted to show you one in return."

"Alright, that sounds fair. But this better be good." Sarah replied.

"C'mon, Sarah, it's Disney World!" Chuck said. After a package of peanuts and a soft drink later, they landed in Orlando.

"Alright, let's find the baggage claim." Sarah said, looking for signs to lead her to the luggage carousel.

"No need. I bought us tickets on the Disney Magical Express. They take your luggage to your room for you and they take you right to your hotel. The travel agent said it was a good idea."

"Travel agent? Wow, you are sneaky."

"What can I say? I learned from the best." Chuck replied. They walked together, hand in hand, through the airport to the bus that would take them to their much-needed vacation. The bus stopped at several hotels before it stopped at the one that Chuck and Sarah were staying at. But when it stopped at a hotel called the French Quarter, Chuck signaled Sarah to get out of the bus. The bus had stopped in front of the main building of the resort, which included the hotel restaurant and bar, a gift shop, and the hotel offices, and the door was held open by an older gentleman dressed like the king of Mardi Gras. Chuck gave him a polite nod of the head, and Sarah walked through with a 'thank you'. They checked in to the hotel and walked to their room the exact way they had walked through the airport- hand in hand. They got in the room and set down their carry-ons.

"So, where do you want to start? How about we go to the Magic Kingdom for fireworks?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, can we just rest a while? The fireworks aren't till 9:00, and it's not even 7:00 yet."

"Sure," Chuck replied. He lay down on the bed and it wasn't long before he got up again. "Aha! I found one!"

"Found what?" Sarah asked

"A hidden Mickey." Chuck replied.

"A hidden what?"  
>"A hidden Mickey. They have them all over Disney World. Y'know, just Mickey Mouse's head, with the three circles. They're hidden in the décor in the rooms, in the rides, everything. I just found one in these drapes." Chuck said, pointing to a small spot on the yellow drapes that covered the window. Sarah looked closer, and sure enough, there was Mickey.<p>

"Wow. You really are a nerd." Sarah said with a smile, "So, do you want to go watch fireworks?" Sarah asked. Chuck was beginning to act like an excited puppy, and Sarah thought it was cute. The pair walked to the bus stop at their resort and waited for a bus to the park. They crammed on to a bus with about 30 of their closest friends, and more than half of them were very excited children, so they were more than eager to get off as soon as they got there. They walked up to the entrance to the park, again, hand in hand, and swiped their tickets. They went through the gates and onto the area known as Main Street, USA. At the beginning, they were in a sort of courtyard, but when they turned on to the main thoroughfare, Cinderella's Castle came into full view. It was definitely a sight to see, lit up at night at the end of a bustling street, littered with shops and vendors selling lit-up balloons and light-up toys, most of which featured the famous Tinkerbell. As Sarah took in the sight, she gave a deep sigh.

"Chuck…" Sarah breathed.

"Amazing, huh?" Chuck replied.

"I was kind of questioning your judgment when I found out where we were going, but this is awesome. And it's not only the fact that I'm here…it's that I'm here with you."

"Ditto. Doesn't it feel nice just to be here and not have to worry about anything? No spy stuff, no covers, just us."

"Ditto." Sarah said, giving her husband a little peck on the cheek.

"How about we go ride Space Mountain until we puke?"

"Sounds good." Sarah said, and they took off toward Tomorrowland.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm baaack! And this time I'm a college student! I may not find much time to write, so please bear with me. And if you start to notice that I include a lot of details about Disneyworld, that may be because I had just got back when I started writing this :) Excited to write again for you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Or Disney. If I did, do you think I would be in college right now?**_

They got to the large warehouse-looking building housing the roller coaster, and looked at the screen showing the wait time: 60 minutes. It was already 8:00, so that meant that if they waited in the line for the ride, they would miss the nightly fireworks.

"Do you want to do this now? I mean, the wait will probably go down after the fireworks. That's when all the families with small children usually leave, so it'll be less crowded. At least, that's what the guide says." Chuck asked.

"C'mon, you want to watch the fireworks, so let's go do that. We can ride later. Let's go." Sarah said. She took her husband by the hand and led him back towards Main Street. As they were on their way, a voice came over the loudspeakers:

"The family memories made here will live on in the pictures taken today. Walt Disney World is proud to present The Magic, The Memories, And You!"

Sarah looked up and saw Cinderella Castle bathed in light. She saw vines crawling up the side of it.

"Look, Chuck, the castle!" Sarah said, pointing. Chuck looked up as well and saw the castle practically shape shift before his eyes as Disney worked their magic. Projectors positioned just right all throughout the park projected pictures right up onto the castle. It became a canvas for all sorts of videos and pictures, and it was transformed into all sort of different things in a spectacular sort of light show. Chuck and Sarah stood there mesmerized by it. Chuck, during the course of the show, looked over at Sarah, who was looking up at the castle with wide eyes. He had never seen this side of her before. She was in total awe, and ever since they got to Disney, she had been acting more like a normal girl, and perhaps even more like a kid than ever. Chuck understood. She had never had a real childhood, and now that they were here, she was beginning to realize what she missed out on. It made sense that she would want to try to live it to the fullest while she was here. It was only natural, and she deserved it. They stood there until the spectacle was over, and then proceeded to the Main Street area to get spots for the fireworks. A while later, the loudspeaker announced again:

"Walt Disney World is proud to present our nightly fireworks spectactular, Wishes."

Music started playing, and the whole crowd (several hundred strong) turned their eyes to the sky above the Cinderella Castle. A woman's voice was heard above the music:

"When stars are born, they possess a gift or two, one of them this: they have the power to make dreams come true."

And a single firework shot over the castle in an arc, an homage to the image that shows before every Disney movie. Then the words to the music started, with a little girl singing:

_Star light, star bright,_

_ First star I see tonight,_

_ I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_ Grant the wish I wish tonight,_

_ Make a wish and do as dreamers do,_

_ And all your wishes will come true._

By the time the first verse was over, the fireworks were in full swing. The crowd, including our favorite couple, oohed and ahhed as a woman, dressed as Tinkerbell, with light all over her dress, wig, and magic wand, flew on a wire over Main Street. The music continued underneath the fireworks, switching to the well-known Disney anthem:

_When you wish upon a star, _

_ Makes no difference who your are,_

_ Anything your heart desires_

_ Will come to you_

And near the middle, voices of Disney characters were heard making their wishes: "I wish I could go to the ball!" "I wish I could be part of that world!" "I wish I were a real boy!" "I wish I never had to grow up! Off to Neverland!" and the fireworks continued. It was another marvelous sight, and Chuck again looked over at Sarah and wondered at the wonder in her eyes. She was exactly like a kid who was seeing it for the first time. Chuck thought it was funny, you could tell exactly which people in the crowd were Disney first-timers. It was always the people whose necks were bent at pretty much a straight 90-degree angle, watching the skies. The people that had been here before, and who were usually accompanying at least one first-timer, were looking at them, hoping they liked it. Chuck hadn't been here since his mom left him and his sister as children, but he still fancied himself an expert. He never let on that he was experiencing all these new things just the same as Sarah was. Not much changed at Disney World in the past 20-odd years since he had been there last, but seeing it all with Sarah was magic in itself.

Sarah herself was feeling a very odd mix of emotions. Love for Chuck for showing her this awesome place, anger at her father for not being a good enough dad to think about taking her to a place like this, and complete and total awe of her surroundings. As a spy, she had been all over the world, including a short stint in Orlando, actually, but she never experienced anything like this. As a grown-up woman, and a spy, she always thought of things like fireworks and theme parks as either beneath her, or for children only. But now that she was a captive audience to the magic, she couldn't tear her eyes away. When she first saw the castle, she wanted to cry. She had heard of it, and seen it on TV when there was nothing else to watch except those sometimes cheesy travel guides. But seeing it in person was something no one could be prepared for. And then seeing all this; the lightshow, the fireworks, and the children around her in total awe…it was almost too much. But it was a good too much.

"Thanks, Chuck." She said.

"We have plenty of time to ride Space Mountain anyway. This was more important, right?"

"No, no, I'm not thanking you for being willing to skip Space Mountain! I want to thank you for taking me here. I know that you know that I didn't have much of a real childhood. Most of it was spending a day in a town with my dad, conning it, and then moving on to the next one before people could figure out what we were doing. I begged him and begged him to let me come here, but we never did. He didn't have time to deal with a kid. He didn't really think of me as his daughter, he preferred me as a partner. I guess I want to thank you for giving me a little bit of my childhood back." Sarah told Chuck. Chuck looked at her, then took hold of Sarah's hand and gripped it tight. They both tilted their heads back and watched the rest of the fireworks light the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

After the fireworks were over, they went back to Tomorrowland, where the wait for Space Mountain was indeed shorter, as Chuck had predicted. But, even though the wait was shorter, it was still long. As they waited, at intervals in the line, there were little video games to play to make the wait less boring.

"1...2…3…GO!" The screen blinked. Chuck and Sarah burst into action, trying to shoot the enemy spaceships. Chuck, with his great video gaming skills, easily beat Sarah.

"No fair. You play video games like this all the time! I demand a rematch!" Sarah said. However, by the time the next game started, the line was moving. They went through the rest of the line and when they got to the end, Chuck couldn't help but notice that Sarah was looking a little nervous.

"What's the problem, Sarah?"

"Well, it's just that…I've never really ridden a roller coaster before."

"What? You, the most BA person I think I've ever met, have never been on a roller coaster?"

"Well, you know that I didn't have a normal childhood. None of the cons my dad thought up involved a roller coaster, so it was never on the list. And with all the missions I went on, it never really came up."

"You mean to tell me that James Buchanan High never had a class trip to any sort of amusement park?"

"They did, but I didn't go. You know how high school was for me. I got enough of that on school grounds, I didn't need it anywhere else."

"Well, don't worry. I'll be right in front of you. Feel free to scream your head off, but let me tell you, if you could handle the way you were driving the night of our 'first date', you can handle this. Trust me." Chuck said, giving a little wink. They got on the ride, and they tightened their lap bars. The attendant gave the thumbs-up signal and the train started moving. It entered a tunnel with blue lights running the length of it, and it kept gaining and gaining speed until it finally entered the main course. It went up and down, swerved, turned, and Sarah was screaming the whole way. When it finally stopped, Sarah got out and stood next to Chuck.

"So, how was it?" He asked.

"Awesome, if I have permission to quote the Captain." Sarah said, smiling. They walked forward, and saw a board of monitors showing photos taken at some point during the ride. Sarah searched and finally found the photo of her and her husband. Even though they were both screaming at that point, Sarah's mouth was turned up into a smile. Chuck couldn't help but start to laugh when he saw his face, on which was an expression of pure terror.

"I've been through how many life-or-death situations, and yet I can't help but be scared out of my mind on a roller coaster?" Chuck laughed, "I hate that look on my face."

"I think it's kind of cute." Sarah said, giving her husband a little peck on the cheek after making sure there were no kids watching.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that." Chuck said.

"Oh, I know I can, too. It's just…not here."

"What does that mean?

"This place is crawling with kids. You know what happens when kids see PDA? They go _'eww!' _ or _'gross!' _ I'd rather not have our kisses called gross, thank you very much." Sarah replied.

"You do have a point there." Chuck said. They held hands and went down the exit line, which, of course, ended with a gift shop.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I had quite a case of writer's block. I just would like to say that the exact situation that happens in the first paragraph of this chapter actually happened to me and my parents on our first night in Orlando. It really freaked me out, too, because my baby nephew was on the Dumbo ride at the time! Please enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Disney. If I did, I would have it made!**_

After exiting the ride, Chuck and Sarah decided to walk around a little before heading back to the hotel. They hadn't had any dinner yet, so they stopped at a little restaurant just on the other side of Cinderella's castle, near a large carousel and across from the famous Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride. It had a sweet Bavarian feel, and it was called Pinocchio's Village Haus. Chuck ordered the food while Sarah saved a table, as it was very crowded in the small dining room. Chuck had just brought the food to the table when all of a sudden; the lights went out. Chuck and Sarah immediately looked at each other with eyes full of fear, not because they were afraid of the dark, but because they knew that what they were doing was foolish, when Decker was out to get them. They ran outside, wondering if Decker would be sadistic enough to turn off the power to the rides, endangering the little children aboard. All the rides were still running. Inside the restaurant, however, people were in a panic. One of the workers came out and said that because it was so busy, they had shorted a circuit, and there was nothing to worry about. The lights were on in a couple of minutes and the business and madness went on just as before.

"Were you thinking the same thing I was thinking?" Sarah asked.

"That Decker was going to make a move? I guess we were just paranoid." Chuck replied.

"Well, still, it wouldn't hurt to be on our guard. You never know. "

"But let's not let it stop the fun. C'mon, we have more to see." Chuck said, giddy as ever. He took Sarah by the hand and led her down the main road of Fantasyland, to one of the most well-known rides in Disney World, if not the world itself. Chuck and Sarah went through the brightly lit queue, and were ushered into their boat by the attendant. They entered the main part of the ride, where animatronic dolls were dancing and bouncing up and down to a well-known tune, well-known enough that even Sarah could almost sing along:

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears, _

_A world of hope and a world of fears,_

_There's so much that we share,_

_That it's time we're aware,_

_It's a small world after all!_

Even though the song was strongly leaning on the side of annoying, Sarah still enjoyed the ride. The dolls were of every different culture, and in certain points the lyrics of the song would change into the language of the dolls' culture for that particular point in the ride. Sarah had been all over the world, but it was safe to say that her missions had rarely involved world peace and harmony. It was good to see the world in that light. The ride ended, and they disembarked the boat and walked on.

"So, how did you like it?" Chuck asked.

"Well, the song was annoying, but I thought it was cute." Sarah said as they walked back toward the castle. As the neared Main Street, They notice yet another mass of people lining the streets. All of a sudden, the streetlamps went out. Sarah looked at Chuck worriedly.

"Don't worry, honey. I read about this. It's a really cool parade they have every night. They turn the lights out because there are lights all over the floats and on the performers. Here, let's grab a spot and you can see. It doesn't look like it's gotten to this point yet." Chuck said. They took a place in the crowd and awaited the parade's arrival. Sure enough, in a couple of minutes, a lighted float heralding the beginning of the parade rolled by. There was a line of brightly lit floats, including a pirate ship lit from bow to stern, with Peter Pan flying above the deck, swashbuckling with Captain Hook, and they both had lights sewn into their costumes and hats. After that, there was a float with the Seven Dwarves, with Snow White of course, again with lights everywhere. Chuck and Sarah stood in awe, hand in hand. After the parade was finished, the lights came back on and Chuck and Sarah boarded yet another crowded bus back to their hotel. When they arrived back in their hotel room, they noticed something a little out of order. Sarah, coming through the door first, noticed two hats sitting on the small card table beside the dresser. They were both the classic Mickey ear hats that were so popular with Disney park guests, and one was white and had a little wedding veil draping off the back of it, and the other was black, and had a small version of a top hat in between the two large circular ears. On the back of each hat was embroidered, on the white hat, it said "_Mrs. Bartowski' _and the black one said '_Mr. Bartowski'_.

"Oh, honey, look at these! Aren't they cute?" Sarah asked as she noticed them.

"Yeah, that they are, but I don't think I'm going to wear them."

"Oh, come on, Chuck. It's not like we'll be the only ones wearing hats like these around here. And look, they're from your sister." Sarah said, picking up a note that was sitting in between the two hats. She began to read it aloud:

"_Dear Chuck and Sarah, _

_I hope you're having a great time in Florida! We thought that you might enjoy wearing these while in the parks. We miss you and we hope you have a great rest of your time in Disney World! Enjoy your honeymoon! It's about time you two got some time to yourselves!"_

_ Love,_

_ Ellie, Devon and Clara_

Isn't that sweet?" Sarah commented when she was finished reading.

"Well, I guess we can wear them. So, what did you think of your first night in the Magic Kingdom?" Chuck asked.

"It was absolutely amazing." Sarah replied.

"You surprise me." Chuck said.

"Really? And how is that?"

"I don't know. The Sarah Walker I first met, she definitely wouldn't have enjoyed this. She would have thought this was babyish and beneath her. But now, here you are. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with that, but you're definitely not reacting the way I kind of…expected you to react."

"Well, what can I say, maybe I'm turning into a real girl. Being with you has brought out a side of me I never really even knew existed."

"I can say the same thing about being with you. You brought me on the greatest adventure of my life, and now we're in it together."

"And you helped me be normal again." Sarah said, smiling up at her husband, who kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about what you said earlier. Only cheek kisses." Chuck said, giving her a chaste peck on the cheek.

"I meant that to only apply in the parks where all those small children run amok. This is still our honeymoon, you know." Sarah said, pulling a smiling Chuck down onto the bed.

_**So what do you think? Should I include a spy plot or no? Let me know in the reviews!**_


End file.
